callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauntlet
Gauntlet is a multiplayer map included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III DLC map pack Awakening. It is set in a military training facility in Angola and takes a visually unique look on the three lane map structure. Overview It is a large, very unique and well designed map. There are actually four environments within the map but three of them being the lanes. A jungle terrain, a snowy area and an urban setting as well as the interiors and exteriors of the military facility being the starting point of the match. Military Facility Both the indoor and outdoor sections of the facility have alternate path routes that allows players to enter/exit the three lanes. Is is also the basic spawn areas players will be revived on. Jungle Lane Lush green nature with ambient lighting makes this lane a hard lane to be fighting on. The green coloring and various vegetation makes it difficult to spot enemies when venturing inside. It also has the longest, yet unnoticeable wall run within the map. The rocks can be used as coverage in objective based game modes such as Hardpoint. Snowy Lane The largest and spacious lane but also the most active one. Very easy to see enemies due to the white coloring used. On the central portion of the lane is a bridge and underneath it is a deep cliff. Snow covered terrain makes it easy to notice possible wall running opportunities. A very useful feature within this lane is that there are two corridors that connect it towards the the Jungle and Urban lane. It can be entered by going through the window or the door entrance. Urban Lane A simple and tight lane. Not the most dangerous lane but still has some activity. At the very middle of this lane just below it is a three way opening walling. It can be used as either a wall running spot or when venturing inside it, makes it a good alternative when getting attacked by enemy gunfire. Wall Runs The most commonly used wall running spots are within the Snowy lane. Jungle Lane A very unnoticeable wall running area is the green painted wall at the very side of the map. It is unnoticeable because, as stated above, the green coloring used. It is also the longest wall running spot. Snowy Lane On the surface, the two curved walls are a commonly used wall running section. Beneath the bridge, the snowy formations are also wall running spots that lead towards the window corridors. Objective Locations Domination *'Position A -' Left section of the facility. No coverage but the vehicle obscuring the sight can be used to surprise defenders. *'Position B -' On the bridge of the snowy lane. The boxes on each side of the bridge can be used as coverage but still leave players defenseless from behind or above attacks *'Position C -' Right section of the facility. Search and Destroy *'Bombsite A -' Within the urban lane. *'Bombsite B -'''On top of the wooden board platform of the jungle lane. Hardpoint *'Hardpoint 1 -''' Similar to Position B location. *'Hardpoint 2 -' Jungle lane next to the corridor entrance. *'Hardpoint 3 -' Similar to Bombsite A location. *''Hardpoint 4 -' Similar to Position A location. *'Hardpoint 5 -' Similar to Position C loaction but on different route. Gauntlet BO3.png Gauntlet Development BO3.png|Gauntlet in development. Gauntlet Screenshot BO3.png Gauntlet View 1 BO3.png Gauntlet View 2 BO3.png Gauntlet View 3 BO3.png Gauntlet View 4 BO3.png Gauntlet View 5 BO3.png Gauntlet View 6 BO3.png Gauntlet View 7 BO3.png Gauntlet View 8 BO3.png Gauntlet Screenshot BOIII.jpg Videos Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Awakening DLC Pack Gauntlet Preview|Trailer BO3 GAUNTLET GAMEPLAY!!|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch Trivia *One of the displays with Specialist equipment has an unknown Specialist, and the nameplate is scratched out. **Another display has no Specialist in it, but has a king of hearts playing card in it, and the status info shown above the display is listed as "Unknown". *There is a computer in the map, in one of the buildings located in the urban area, with several extra screens extending out from it. If one uses Theater Mode to examine them closely, they will see a picture of early Call of Duty: Black Ops III gameplay from October 2014. **An XR-2 is seen on the screen, but it is simply called "AR AUTO-BURST". **In the urban area, two movie posters from Shadows of Evil can be seen. **In the urban area, on two of the buildings there is a label that reads "DeLuca Shipping Co. Est. 1849", a reference to Sal DeLuca. *Near the Specialist displays are weapon armories with some Specialist weapons, like the H.I.V.E., Purifier, and Tempest. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps